Pyro Hypnosis
by BlazeThunder
Summary: Gear aka Richie invents a hypno watch to control Francis aka Hotsreak for revenge of bullying him and his friends, But Hotstreak turns the tables on him. What does he plan on doing to him? Rated M for smut, bad language, and Yaoi. Don't read if you Don't like yaoi.


Pyro Hypnosis

Summary: Gear aka Richie invents a hypno watch to control Francis aka Hotsreak for revenge of bullying him and his friends, But Hotstreak turns the tables on him. What does he plan on doing to him? Rated M for smut, bad language, and Yaoi. Don't read if you Don't like yaoi.

* * *

"Finally I finished the watch that will make Hotstreak obey my every command, and I'll have all the pay back I deserved ." Richie said in an devilish like tone.

For the past two years he, and his pal Virgil has been bullied by Francis Stone also known as Hotstreak. But not anymore, for the past month Richie has been working on a special watch that could hypnotize anyone just by clicking on the button, and the person will do anything you command. "Just you wait Francis I will have my revenge.

* * *

School (AN : I forgot the name of the school)

* * *

The bell rang loudly, and it was time for gym for both Richie, and Hotstreak. Next up was gym class, and it was there Richie awaited to be over soon, so he can exact his revenge on Francis. Fortunately for him after gym it would be lunch and he was in no rush.

For him and his best friend Virgil have been separated from many of the classes. The two boys were sad at first but then learned to deal with it.

They still had at least three classes together. Richie went into the locker rooms and saw that every boy in his class was getting ready. He peered his eyes to his target Hotstreak or in class and school Francis.

He saw him being well built, and have the most amazing pecs Richie has ever had seen, but the most amazing thing Richie ever liked was the size of Francis's cock.

He was far bigger than anyone in the boys locker room. Despite being a bully Richie did liked him a little bit but that all changed when he bullied him and his best friend. Now he wants nothing but revenge on the man that has bullied everyone, and put fear into the civilians in their town. Richie zoomed passed Hotstreak and got all his Gym wear for class.

He got dressed fast, and put all his regular clothes into his locker, and closed it, not knowing his hypno watch fell from his pants pockets. When Francis was about to walk out to the Gymnasium he discovered the hypno watch, and guess it was Richie's watch.

He fiddled with it, and found the button to activate the hypnotic wave it only seemed to affect those who were still in the locker room, and they all were in a hypnotic state except for Hotstreak whom held the watch in his hand. He was quite suspicious as to why Richie had such a device. 'Guess I'll need to find out by asking the one, but first what to do with these boys' Hotstreak thought but had a wicked idea. "When the late bell rings all of you cluck like chickens" Hotstreak commanded, and pressed the button turning everyone back to normal.

* * *

55 min. later

Everyone was long gone, and away from Gym where Richie stayed seeing Hotstreak doing his penalty push ups for not participating in the activities. Richie saw him sweating (doing about 150 push up can do that), he was amazed as sweat fell from his well chiseled body. Richie felt his cock getting hard and knew after Hotstreak was done with his push ups and go into the locker room he would then use his device to exact revenge.

As he was done thinking of erotic things he would do to Hotstreak he saw him heading towards the locker room, he waited until he saw him go in. He then walked into the locker room and saw Hotstreak standing there as if he was waiting for him. Richie seemed very suspicious on what was happening but tried act normal until Hotstreak said this "Found your little toy Geek Boy".

Richie froze in his position, and tried to remain calm he turned to him, and said "What toy are you talking about?" "This one right here" he said holding the hypno watch in his hands. Richie was shocked how did Francis get his watch, was his question with no reply or answer.

Richie tried to remain calm and replied "So it's just a watch" "A watch that is able to hypnotize anyone that's near it" Hotstreak said readying his hand to press the button. Richie was about to call for help but Hotstreak said "Too late to call for help Richie I used this to hypnotize the gym teacher and told him as you entered the locker room you he had to lock all the doors here the only exit that's right behind me, and leave here cause it was his last class of the day. Now then..." Hotstreak said ready press the button, Richie tried to run, but it was to late he was now under his own device control. "...time to get some answers, now I'm your master tell me why did you have this device?" "For revenge on you for bullying everyone" "Really, then that plan of yours failed now what to do to you?" Hotstreak said thinking of ways to get back at Richie then it hit him. "This is going to be fun now".

"Richie you are now my sex slave you will do anything to satisfy my sexual urges, you will get horny whenever you see me, and you will strip naked whenever we are alone." Hotstreak commanded, and pressed the button to deactivate the trance.

Richie began to strip out of his gym wear and was now naked in front of Hotstreak, and was now hard. Hotstreak sat down on the bench and said "Good slave now remove my shoes and socks, and start licking my feet". Richie got on his knees and started to remove the left shoe and then the right one but before he remove the socks he took his time to sniff the smell of sweat in the socks. He began to feel it even more when he took them off and started to lick his master's feet, he licked the sole of the feet and then lick in between each toe and then did the same on the other foot.

"Heh you really like my rank feet after I'm done with a workout?" Hotstreak asked. "Yes master I love the smell of your sweaty body it gets me really horny, I watch after everyone leaves I stayed and watch you get your penalty push ups and see you sweat it gets me hard" Richie said before going back to sucking the big toe. "Wow never knew I had a stalker" Hotstreak said lifting his shirt leaving Richie amazed as saw Hotstreak's upper body. Hotstreak lifted his arm and ordered him to lick his arm pit.

Richie got up to the arm pit and started to lick off the mans under arm, Hotstreak used his free hand and forced him to sniff it. Richie was able smell the musky aroma of sweat, he felt himself getting harder and harder.

When Hotstreak felt that was all he forced the boy back to his knees as he pulled down his shorts revealing a hard 13 inch size cock. "Suck it good boy" "y-y-Yes master" Richie said and began to lick the head and started to take nearly all the cock in his mouth. He began to use his tongue more as he bobbed his head back and forth. "Damn I didn't think you could do that, you're way better than any girl I ever dated. Now get on all fours!" Richie stopped and did as he was commanded and got on all fours. Hotstreak spread Richie's ass and shoved his cock right into the unprepared ass and was the savagely fucked hard by Hotstreak.

"Ngh ah ah mmm-Master you're being too rough please at least be a bit more gentle"Richie pleaded. "No way I don't do gentle, but man is this ass tight, this feels way too good you'll get use to this."

After a few thrusts Richie moaned for even more pleasure, Hotstreak flipped him over to thrust into him even harder. "Ah mgh Master it feels so good please thrust into me more harder" "Heh no problem" Hotstreak thrusted him even harder. "Damn I cumming" Hotstreak said pulling out of Richie and forced him to suck on his cock until he cummed in Richie's mouth, making him swallow every drop. Hotstreak sat back down out of breath say that is was the best sex he ever had.

"Hey Richie does your parents have an extra room in your house?" "Yes, there is a guest room in my house." "Good to know are they at home right now" "Yes" " Good now get dressed time for us to pay a visit." "Yes Master"

* * *

Few Days Later

Richie's parent whom were hypnotized agreed to let Hotstreak live with them, he was good at using the watch but he stopped using after he got the perfect sex slave Richie and he wasn't going to let him go his ass and body belonged to him and him alone.

He allowed Richie to still act normal with his friends but as the night come he is all his unless it was an emergency but not all the time it was that he found this to be his perfect life and pretty soon as Richie gets a good job he will keep him even after that.

(A/N) Please Comment nice reviews on this story its my first hardcore smut story with no romance at all.


End file.
